


神奇动物学家会梦见默默然吗

by Imitation



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imitation/pseuds/Imitation
Summary: 关于大男孩的性教育问题。





	神奇动物学家会梦见默默然吗

Newt很少做梦。

他总是忙碌，并且心思单纯。他可能在天蒙蒙亮的时候半睁着眼去摸他的皮箱，用没完全清醒的大脑列着当天早上要准备的食料——哪怕他的小动物们还要酣睡许久。他也可能在夜里钟敲过十二遍的时候才进到浴室去简单地冲一个澡，然后坐在书桌旁反复修改白天的研究记录，最后熄了灯侧躺到被窝里，蜷成一团沉沉入睡。

他并不擅长往心里装东西，风云变幻或人情世故。他的灵魂在英格兰的土地上诞生，像一阵温暖的季风，拂过亚洲大陆，经停阿非利加，摇摇晃晃地踏上美国海关打了蜡的木地板。他在世界各地麻瓜开的小酒馆里受过免费美酒的恩泽，但更多时候是风餐露宿。他喜欢坐在清净的角落里，因为他很容易被异乡人天马行空的问题缠上。对这样一位向来不会编故事的神奇动物学家而言，除了结结巴巴、一板一眼地回答之外别无他法。

他勤劳、勇敢，正直不屈，但又腼腆、内向，不善言辞。比起做梦，他更喜欢为他箱子里的大个头和小家伙们织梦。他从没考虑过他的书在魔法世界流开之后他能获得多少金钱和名誉。从十四岁到四十岁他可能都会是个理想主义者。而世间大抵如此，有的人放声高歌，抛弃理想；有的人默不作声，俯身拾遗。

而在把体内蛰伏着默默然的少年悄悄带上返乡的船之后，英国巫师以皮箱为重心的生活便开始发生不可逆的变动。最初稳定下来的Credence连巫师的衣角都不敢触碰，除开用餐的时间，Newt根本无法将他从箱子里唤出来。后来Newt干脆在工具室的旁边为男孩造了一间冬暖夏凉的卧室。而在长达一年的相处过后，阴郁孤僻的Credence渐渐有了他那个年龄该有的模样。他穿着足以御寒的合身的衣裤，蓄长的微卷的头发乖顺地贴在额头上，衬着他那对原本清澈的眼睛。他会替他照料好箱子里的生物，还会主动去外面的世界采购一些生活必需品。他会在起风和下雪时小心翼翼地去握Newt偏凉的手，有时还会站在Newt身后看他捣鼓那些奇妙的汁液——然后把下巴搁到男人肩上，像初生的黑豹一样去蹭他的耳廓。

而最为过界的是，Credence有时会在他打瞌睡时偷偷地吻他。起初Newt对男孩的这种反常举动表示理解：他过度缺爱，甚至是缺乏性别意识。于是Newt就用装糊涂来给予Credence一份如同父辈或兄长的信任和鼓励。到后来他干脆在趴桌上睡觉的时候蒙住脑袋。长此以往，与人类罕有接触的神奇动物学家便觉得不太对劲，但却又没法具体言说。又或许在他心中自卑又迷惘的男孩和默默然这种神奇生物之间并没有划出明显的界限。但他似乎忽视了一点：从生理年龄上讲Credence已经不能再被称为男孩。

多出来的一个房客并不影响他独来独往的生活。起初他是这样认为的。

Newt久违地做了一个梦。

这一天的落榻之处是伦敦威斯敏斯特区的一家旅店，傍晚Newt领着Credence去了一趟对角巷，计划着送男孩去霍格沃茨学习的相关事宜。梦里是1913年的冬天，16岁的赫奇帕奇学子嘴里叼着魔杖，正趴在床上翻着日历数自己的生日。然后日历变成了判决书，魔杖变成了笔，他老实巴交地签下了自己的全名，替他生命中重要的Leta Lestrange顶替了罪状。他听见年轻英俊的红发导师极力为他争辩的声音，当他再转过头时，背后是霍格沃茨盘亘着常青藤的高墙和已然紧闭的大门。

Newt维持着睡前的姿势睁开双眼，迷迷糊糊地念叨着飞来咒，拨开怀表的盖子看了看时间——他们今晚休息得格外早，做完这一场梦也不过才到夜里十点。黏了他一天的Pickett正在架子上那件洗褪色的孔雀蓝的大衣口袋里呼呼大睡。这样的梦境对他来说是有点匪夷所思了。事实上他在Albus Dumbledore的庇护下顺利完成了学业，而他对过去撞上的诸多麻烦也并未抱有一丝怨言。

他想起他独自一人去霍格沃茨上学时的模样：左手攥着车票，右手拎着行李。等到几年后离开时，这寂寞的景象依然毫无变化。

Newt起身坐到床边，看了眼在隔壁床熟睡的Credence。男孩仰躺着，一只胳膊搭在胸口，露出平静而不设防的的睡颜，在月光的映照下好看得像一幅画。他似乎把去魔法学校读书理解成了与Newt永别，于是整个礼拜都寸步不离地跟着他的先生。不太修边幅的巫师揉了把自己睡得像稻草一样的头发，放轻脚步走到人床边，弯下腰给Credence拉了拉滑下去的被子。然后他打开皮箱的按扣，进到了里面那个流光溢彩、与世隔绝的世界，一如他在旅途中碰到那些难搞的问题时首选的解决办法。Newt屏着呼吸，尽量不弄出声响地爬下梯子，径直走向那间被用来搁置杂物的三角形小屋。

他身上只穿着旅馆提供的单薄睡袍，而箱中世界的气温比外面还要低一些。Newt觉得腿上凉得厉害，只好每走两步就用手掌去搓揉光溜溜的双腿。然后男人被自己滑稽的动作逗笑了，他摇摇头解开睡袍，重新紧了紧腰上的带子。他掀开小屋的门帘，用咒语往脚下生了团火，踩着阶梯跨上悬空的底板，在满桌的杂物中拿起了一个精心雕饰过的老旧相框。映入眼帘的是Leta Lestrange年轻貌美的脸。

“She is a taker. You need a giver.”他仿佛又一次听见Queenie在他面前低语。

不。他听见自己这么说。那从一开始就不是爱。只是一个孤独的人在黑夜里看到的星光。

Leta的确为他寡淡无趣的生命添上了最有生机的一笔，他欣赏她，尊重她，视她为知己。在两人分道扬镳之后，Leta又找上过他。他以为自己会得到一句带着歉意的寒暄，但她只是告诉他，Dumbledore需要打败Grindelwald，他必须去帮这个忙。

半边身子敞在夜风中，Newt嘴唇啜喏着像是要自言自语地说些什么，或许是一句谢谢，又或许是一声道别。然而他素来就是个笨拙又寡言的男人。最后他只是抿了抿嘴唇，用布满粗茧和咬痕的手指擦去相框边缘的灰尘。

“Mr. Scamander.”

伴随着呼啸而过的夜风，身后骤然传来男孩的声音，Newt的手腕抖了一下，手里的相框落进了脚边的火堆。他本想熄灭那堆烧得正旺的火焰，俯身把相框拾起来，但最后说服他不去这么做的还是他自己。他确实需要给自己过往的人生翻页了。他依稀想起，他敬爱的教授曾告诉他巫师的梦境或许埋藏着某种隐秘的暗示。Newt转过身朝Credence点了点头，而男孩正垂头注视着他脚下的火光，身上穿着和他一样的睡袍。男人像是被发现了秘密似的尴尬地招了招手——虽然他本来也没做什么不能摊开说的事情。只是他可能需要费很大功夫才能告诉Credence他只不过在怀念一位挚友。意识到自己脑中正在想的东西，Newt觉得更加不对劲了，他不明白自己为什么会想跟Credence解释这种没由来的事。

“你什么时候醒的？”Newt走到Credence面前，端着一份把人吵醒了的愧疚感，犹豫着伸手去拨掉落在男孩肩膀上的松木灰。他突然发现面前的人已经长得比他还高了。始料未及地，Credence抬起了手，轻而易举地握住了他骨节清晰的手腕。Newt瞪大眼睛直盯着两人手的连接处，一副在银行大厅里面对汹涌人潮时瞬间卡壳的模样。

“从你为我盖被子开始，先生。我一直看着你。”

Credence低着头，用一种不易辨识出情感的声线轻声回答了他。然后Credence挪动着步子，直拉着他的手往工具房的方位走。Newt没法像理解神奇动物一样去读出一个人类男性的心声，所以选择了缄默不语。毕竟不论是照顾人还是照顾小动物，不惊扰到他们都是明智之举。他打算在Credence主动提问的时候再好好地回答他的问题；然而一年时间的相处又让他深深认为，Credence并不像是会关心别人私事的人。大多数时间里男孩都是谨慎而体贴的，他甚至从不过问Newt每天去了什么地方。这看上去像是懂事和讲礼貌的体现，但Newt清楚，这实质上是一种创伤后遗症。他不知道Credence何时才能彻底走出过去的阴霾，但他坚信这一天已经不再遥远。

Credence沉默地站在Newt身后，无声地恳请着他的先生去到箱子外面。Newt只好无奈地去伸手去够面前的梯子。当这位大大咧咧的巫师以极不雅观的姿势往上爬上了几阶之后，突然意识到自己正穿着下摆大敞的睡袍，他急忙回过头，正好迎上Credence望着他的视线，那双眼眸就像一潭深不见底的湖水，仿佛下一刻便会让他溺毙。Newt觉得自己连耳朵都红透了——还是因为一个讲出来就会被笑话的理由。他脸上的神情甚至比直面美国魔法国会时还要拘谨。Newt还想继续往上爬，这时候Credence的手指却攀上了他的脚踝。

“你冻着了，Mr. Scamander。”

只是诚恳的、充满关心的举动，却险些让Newt从梯子上滑倒。

“.......我现在就上去接着睡。明天我们得聊聊送你去学校的事。”

Newt飞快地钻到了箱子外面，装着魔法壁炉的旅馆房间着实比下边温暖了不少。他对这样的温度感到很满意，没有多想就上床裹上了被子，对紧跟着爬上来的Credence道了句晚安，然后蜷缩成舒适的侧躺姿势。就在他盘算着再去一趟亚利桑那州的开支的时候，身后的棉被被人掀开了，紧接着弹簧床因为承受了两个成年男性的重量而塌陷下去。Newt惊讶地转过身，然后对上了Credence写着委屈的眼睛。

“这是我的床，先生。”

Newt抬手抹了把脸，尴尬得快要遁穿地底。那股不对劲的感觉又袭了上来，就像是他故意引导着局面这样发展一样。他想自己一定是做梦做得神志不清了。他几乎是立刻想要下床离开，但Credence比他更快地抱住了他，并且像往常一样把下巴搁上他的颈窝，像小动物一样亲昵地蹭来蹭去。

“我知道那位照片上的女士。对不起，先生......是Queenie小姐告诉我的。上次她和Jacbo先生来看望我们，我和她一起打扫了屋里的卫生......然后我看到了那个相框......”Credence的声音隐隐透着哭腔，跟刚才箱子里的模样判若两人。Newt最怕遇到别人摆出这副样子，所以只能僵着身体杵在原处，甚至反过手轻拍Credence的脑袋以示安抚。

“不用道歉，Credence。你知道的，那是一位好朋友和一张普通的照片。”

“......可是照片被烧掉了。”

“没关系，我们在那儿摆一张你和Dougal的合影，要知道它现在只在你面前显形......”

忽然Newt的手被Credence的手包握住了。这些日子里男孩得到了充足的营养，也长高了不少，天黑之后他甚至还会定时定点地去跑步——不过是在箱中那个隐秘的世界里。除了买东西之外，Credence还是不习惯在异乡的的街道上徘徊太久。Credence的指腹缓慢而用力地抚摸过Newt手背上和凶猛生物搏斗留下的新伤，引得Newt在他怀里明显地颤抖了一下。“抱歉，Mr. Scamander......我掌握不了轻重。”Credence的声音听上去和往常不尽相同，他使劲地往Newt背上拱了拱，热而重的呼吸直接喷在了后者的脖子和脸颊上。Newt的脑子有些发懵，显而易见，这一年来他们之间累计的亲密举动已经远超过他过去二十九年和人类来往的程度，针对现在的情况，他也是需要一定的反应时间才能搞懂。

在那一刻，Credence像是得到了默许——或者说，找到了压抑许久的某种东西的泄洪口。他清楚自己迟早有一天他会伤害他温柔又强大的救命恩人、魔法导师......以及恋慕对象，这段日益越界的相处本身就如同一场冒险。一切都不过是机遇的问题，而现在，这个机会被他找到了。

于是一切不自然的事就这样自然而然地发生了。

等Newt重新捋回思绪的时候，从背后紧拥着他的男孩已经把湿热的舌头落在了他的手上。Credence近乎虔诚地舔着他掌中细密的疤痕，用一副纯洁的表情色情地吞吐着他的手指，在他惊讶地转过脸时衔住了他的耳垂，紧接着是毫不掩饰欲望的、露骨的舔弄。滚烫的气息萦绕在Newt的耳畔，他大脑空白，双腿发软，像是被恶作剧的雷鸟从高空抛下去又重新接住。“不，Credence......”Newt试着掰开对方钳在他腰上的手，挣扎着撑起身，想要逃脱那种入侵到脊髓深处的酥麻感受。他只是被人舔了耳根，就已经快要缴械投降。大多数时间都在忙着上天入地、披荆斩棘的英国巫师对情事实在太过青涩，他对自己身体的敏感程度浑然不知。

他也不知道他一味躲闪的样子究竟有多诱人。

Newt察觉到自己起了反应，这个可怕的事实足以让他连喊十声梅林的胡子。他是个洁身自好的探险家，清心寡欲的殉道者，他能和珍奇异兽对峙搏斗，也能和邪恶党派一较高下，但却没法让自己脱离现在的窘境。Credence仿佛全然忘记了前一分钟还在进行的话题，也彻底摒弃了温顺外表下的谦卑和拘束，只顾一声不吭地掰过Newt的身体，将他压制在身下，温柔又讨好地亲吻他、抚摸他。

Newt探出一只胳膊，张开嘴想要用咒语召来他的魔杖，但Credence立刻发觉了他意图。男孩牵回了他的手，撑在他上方和他鼻尖相抵，然后用嘴唇轻轻地吻过他的额头、鼻梁和嘴角。那一瞬间Newt有了一种恋人间耳鬓厮磨的错觉。“哦不，这是不对的。”他脑子里有个声音这么说，但他不知道应当如何收场。他不会伤害Credence，正如他的双手是为了救赎才布满伤痕；他只能任由一切发生，然后直面自己亲手酿成的后果。

在他开口制止男孩进一步的逾矩行为之前，Credence无师自通地截住了他的唇。这次不再是以往试探性的、传达亲昵的触碰，而是带着侵略意味的深吻。Credence的舌头伸进了他的口腔，搅过他敏感的舌根，掠夺着他呼吸的氧气，在几番的进出后和他深深纠缠在一起。Newt被箍在充满沐浴露香味的干净怀抱中，高仰起脖子，露出他好看的颈线；不解风情的他只能机械地去接纳默然者少年随成长而日趋成熟的雄性气息，然后被迫咽下对方的唾液。Newt抗拒着这种性色彩浓厚的行为，这是他和Credence都陌生的领域。一位擅长实地考察的研究者从不做任何没有计划的事。而反映在行为上，他只是半睁着水雾蒙蒙的蓝绿色眼睛，用不大不小的力道地推搡着Credence，看上去就像在半推半就。

“请你帮我......Mr. Scamander。”隔着薄薄的一层睡袍，Credence把坚硬的器官抵在Newt的腿上来回摩擦。明明只是普通的体温交换，Newt却立马联想到那些生物在发情时的求偶动作——于是被蹭到的地方都开始发烫，像是立刻要烧起来。Credence是个聪明的孩子，他知道用怎样的话语讨得Newt的关注。“我已经是个大人了。我喜欢你，先生......我只能跟你做这种事。”

Newt花了两秒去比较“我喜欢你”和“做这种事”哪一边给他的震撼更强。他如同被当年战场上那条巨龙一爪剖开了胸腹，暴露出他粗糙的皮肤下快速跳动的心脏和激烈起伏的肺叶。从来没有人对他说过这种话，除开一直偏爱他、对他照顾有加的导师Dumbledore的一句“We all like you”。他潜意识里渴求得到自我价值的肯定，而却在风浪中学会了完美地抹除这种需求。

而眼下，他被比他小了约十岁的同性压在身下，听他坦率又诚恳地倾吐着爱语——

Credence一边遵从本能吻他，一边在唇舌分离时一遍又一遍地呢喃着“我喜欢你”、“我爱着你”，Newt的视野花成一片，他只能辨认出男孩脸上如视珍宝的神情。这对他来说实在是太过了。世人只知晓淳朴的赫奇帕奇人从不说谎，但事实上他们更羞于吐露赤裸的真话。这一年来，因为各种说不清道不明的原因，他对Credence动摇了。而直到此刻，Newt也才后知后觉地察觉到，他刻意不把人类男孩和默默然这种神奇动物之间划开界限，是因为他固执地想要守住方寸无几的孤独。

或许每个人都会幻想自己拥有一个神秘的箱子，钻进去就能逃避人群，驾驭梦想，呼风唤雨。但无论去到何处，人与人之间总是会联系在一起。Newt出于善意拯救了Credence，而Credence出于爱意改变了Newt。

好在他让这位新房客造访了他的生活。现在他是这样认为的。

Credence扯掉了Newt睡袍上的带子，映在他澄澈眼睛里的是英国巫师线条硬朗的锁骨和浅色的乳头。他咽了咽唾液，喉结随着吞咽的动作上下滑动。就像他说的一样，他确实长成了成熟的男性，他能感知到自己腹肌下方炙烤着的强烈欲望。Credence深知他善良的先生绝不会推开他，于是毫不迟疑地低下了头，啃咬着Newt历经风霜的、并不细嫩的皮肤。他像划分领地似的在Newt身上留下紫红色的印记，转而衔住男人一侧的乳头，以不饕足的姿态吮吸起来。他舔得太过用力，空气中霎时充满了越来越清晰的淫靡的水声。

Newt被吮得晕头转向，再加上听觉上的刺激，他不得不用手背抵着嘴唇以至于不发出奇怪的声音——对此感到不满意的Credence捉住了他的手，摁进枕边柔软的塌陷中。Newt的喉间漏出细碎的呻吟，他摇摇晃晃地支起身来，把另一只手伸向Credence的胯间，像替蛇鸟梳理羽毛一样轻柔地拉下了男孩因勃起而勒紧的内裤，把生满老茧的手掌和手指覆了上去。他不经常给自己解决生理问题，手头的动作既生疏又笨拙。Credence像是被吓了一跳，用一副期待的面孔直直凝视着他。Newt坐直起来，把额头抵在Credence的胸膛上，握住男孩尺寸粗大的阴茎，毫无章法地上下套弄，那跳动的脉络似乎要灼伤他的手心。几分钟后男孩甚至挺起了腰，主动把性器往他握成圈的手掌里送。一种从未有过的背德的快感彻底冲击了Newt的脑回路。感受到头顶上方愈加粗重的呼吸，Newt突然松开了手，抬起头注视着一脸疑惑的Credence。平日里三层外三层的神奇动物学家此时只着一条松松垮垮的睡袍，露出大半边布满吻痕的肩膀和胸口，沿着水渍往下是那双微微敞开的的紧实的长腿。

他终于弄懂了自己不拒绝Credence那些反常举动的理由。

慢半拍的神奇动物学家木讷地搓了搓手。“......这次我会帮你。但是以后你要先跟我说一声。”

然后——就像是做出了诸如修改魔法章程这样的重大决定一般，Newt拉开了床头柜的抽屉，取出了每间小旅馆里都会有的东西。Credence认真地注视着他的一举一动，然后局面变得一发不可收拾。

经常犯傻的神奇动物学家并不知道要先用手指先进行扩张。关于两个男人的性事，他所了解的也不过是只言片语。所以他只往Credence的阴茎上涂抹了一层又一层的润滑剂，就扶着人的肩膀开始缓慢地往下坐。他们都是第一次，再遇上这样的情况，进入显然不可能顺利。大义凛然的英国巫师努力了好一会儿，才终于吞进去了顶端。Credence有些着急，委屈得像是个讨不到糖吃的可怜孩子；他的下体硬得发烫，而他的先生却像是在故意考验他的意志。他吸了一口气，有些鲁莽地掐住了Newt的腰，忍耐着不做出过分的举动。男孩像大型猎犬一样低垂着眼角，半张着湿润的嘴唇，露出了几近恳求的神情。“......Mr. Scamander，可以让我来吗？”

Newt一只手稳着床沿，才刚点了点头，就被一道不容挣脱的力道带着坠了下去，强烈的快感和痛感交织在一起，让他几乎是立刻叫了出来。他感觉身体被劈成了两半，或者说被疯狂地填满。幸亏这些年月里他跑遍了沙漠戈壁和热带雨林，和各种凶猛生物打斗，那份不经意中锻炼出来的柔韧性救了他一命。他大喘着气，抖得像个筛子，只能握着Credence的肩膀勒令他停下。“可是只进去了一半，先生.......”Credence像幼兽一样蹭他的脸，把黏腻的汗水沾到他身上。Newt突然觉得自己性命堪忧，他吻了吻男孩的额头以示抚慰，在心里把梅林问候了个遍。

他强忍着不适拿过了润滑剂，把Credence留在他身体外的部分又涂了涂，然后闭着眼一点一点往下坐，就像一个尽职尽责的好老师。不知道过了多久，他感觉自己彻底被撑开了。Newt靠在男孩身上，大功告成似的松了口气。“你太紧了，Mr. Scamander。”然而Credence并没有给他喘息的余地。“我很难受......我想动。”

Newt发誓接下来他的所作所为将成为他一生中最想销毁的记忆——他拥着Credence轮廓分明的肩膀，咬着发干的嘴唇，主动在他怀里动了起来。巫师的脑子已然乱成一团，却还在支配着他的躯干认真去执行一项交合的指令。他慢慢抬起他的屁股，倔强地一口气坐到底端。他调整着自己紊乱的呼吸，努力去适应Credence的尺寸。他感受到Credence的肉柱反复碾开他的肉壁，缓慢的、重复的动作迫使他把这一过程感知得更加清晰。在偶尔几次摩擦到一个诡异到让他浑身发软的位置后，他终于受不了停了下来，用湿漉漉的、像鹿一样的眼睛望向抱着他的男孩。“做你想做的，Credence，不要吵醒Pickett——”

话音未落，Newt就被整个托着抱了起来，他惊呼着去搂Credence的肩膀，紧接着他的后背撞上了旅店木制的墙壁。在他的右手边是用来挂衣服的架子，而那只绿色的、小小的护树罗锅正躺在他褪色发皱的外套口袋里。“.......什么？”弄清了现状的Newt挣扎着想要回到床上，而Credence架着他的腿，挺着胯把凶器捅上了那个敏感的位置。“Mr. Scamander......”男孩汗湿的卷翘额发挡住了眼睛，像发泄不满似的开拓着年长男人未经人事的肉穴，执拗地重复着拔出又深入的撞击动作。“你喜欢Leta Lestrange。”默然者少年嘴里的语气和他身下的侵略行为一样笃定。“你喜欢Pickett。”他像吻一片羽毛一样吻上了Newt的眼睛，随即又快又重地插了起来。“你不喜欢我。”

“Cre.......”

“你想要送我走。”

“不，我只是希望你.......”

未出口的话语变成支离破碎的呻吟，被Newt吞进了肚子里。他不敢相信自己会发出这种形如呜咽的哭叫声。Credence年轻而又充满力量，他近乎凶狠地插着Newt紧致的肠道，在男人的脖颈上啃咬出斑驳的情欲的印记——那是他占有他的证明。他读过的书很少，也没多少这方面的知识，曾经令他感到恐惧的、罪恶的、污秽的念头，和他青春期被病态压抑的正常的情感，正在以不正常的途径宣泄出来。循着快感产生的根源，Credence像是沙漠中饮到了甘泉的旅人，他粗暴地操弄着Newt，箍着他的臀瓣不让他躲闪。

“......你夹得我很舒服，先生。”

男孩挂着一副单纯的表情，毫不自觉地说着污言秽语，Newt感到屁股和大脑都被搅得一团乱。他被Credence面对面抱着干，所有微小的动作都会被对方尽收眼底；他的脚没法挨着地板，这种悬空的、放荡的姿势刺激得他险些就哭出声来。

Newt一只胳膊紧攀着Credence——他感觉自己随时都会掉下去，与此同时他还得捂紧嘴不让自己叫出来。皮箱是打开的，他不敢想象要是他的神奇动物瞧见他做这种事情会怎样。他估计从今往后都没法好好地面对它们了。Credence硕大的顶端冲撞着他的前列腺，他咬着自己的手背，在对方一遍又一遍的激烈的侵犯之后获得了天旋地转的快感。他的眼角濡湿，后穴剧烈地痉挛，前端流下成注的精液。他这么快就被被男孩操到射了——这件事更让他无地自容。Newt整个人瘫软下来，喘着气趴在Credence肩上。他以为这样就结束了，但Credence无辜的声音又缠上了他的耳畔。

“Mr. Scamander，你说过你会帮我的。”

Credence把Newt放到了床上，压高他的双腿，慢慢把性器向外拔，一路带出透亮的润泽的体液。Newt因为高潮而不停收缩的肠肉挽留似的绞着那根肉刃，而这幅景象清楚地映在了他自己的眼中。“不，天啊........”Credence把他摆成跪趴的姿势，从身后再次捅进了那个被他捣得一团湿的小洞。“等等，不，不行——”不等他的先生把话说完，Credence已经开始新一轮的进攻。他把的手掌陷进Newt柔软的发丝里，学着男人平时哄动物的样子按揉着他的后脑勺。但他下半身的动作却毫无温柔可言。他握着英国巫师干瘦的腰，把挂在他身上的碍人的布料剥开丢掉，一次比一次深地侵犯着本来不该被用来容纳巨物的肉穴。他忘情地欺身上去吻着Newt的脊背，用手指撬开男人隐忍的双唇，使坏地搅弄着他的舌头，听他哽咽着对自己说出求饶的话语。

在几番猛烈的抽插后，Credence伸手去脱自己被汗浸湿的睡袍，而Newt趁着这个空档想要逃离这场性爱的酷刑。Credence察觉到他可爱的先生正在往床头逃去，他钳住了Newt的腰腹，把他的身体重新带向自己。Credence继续顶弄着他，致命的快感又回到了Newt的脑海中，他不知所措地挣扎着、恳请着，但这并不能为他换来男孩温柔的对待。从他默认两人的关系开始，他便已经无处可遁。Credence又转而去碾揉他的乳头，他觉得自己就快被逼疯了。在男孩把手覆上他颤抖的阴茎的时候，他终于忍不住喊出了声。

“Credence，够了、够了——”

“放开，不要了.......”

“停下来——”

“慢一点，慢点......Credence.......”

Newt紧紧拽着床单，他的肠肉激烈地收缩，Credence伏到他耳边，纯粹地、深情地说：

“我爱你，Newt。”

一道炸裂开来的白光沿着脊椎侵袭了大脑。Newt从不知道被人上还能舒服成这样，他脱力地趴在床上，头埋进枕头里，像缺水的鱼一样大口喘息，在他射出来之后，Credence也把滚烫的精液射进了他的身体里，他打了个激灵，差点被弄出第二轮高潮。Credence的脸颊上挂着既像汗液又像眼泪的水珠，他把Newt的脑袋从枕头里轻轻拽了出来，凑上去和他交换了一个温柔而绵长的湿吻。

屋角传来一阵窸窣的响动，Pickett显然是被吵醒了，它晃动着小脑袋，沿着墙壁溜到了一片狼藉的床上，好奇地看着黏在一起的两个人，然后老实地缩进了Newt虚握的拳头里。

“Mr. Scamander.”

Credence灼热的呼吸吐在Newt耳边，后者闭上了眼睛，享受着荒谬的暴风雨后片刻的温存。持续高潮带给他的眩晕感让他几乎失去了回话的能力。男孩汗湿的胸膛紧贴着他瘦削的后背，磨过那些他在外沐风栉雨经年累月留下的伤疤。

“Newt.”

那双拥抱着他的、一天天变得结实可靠的手臂收得更紧了。

“我会先去霍格沃茨上学的。可是你不能抛下我。”

“然后我会来找你，和你一起完成这一生的理想。”

神奇动物学家眼眶发热，嘴唇颤抖。他捋着Pickett头顶的绿叶子，认真地、费力地点了点头。

自那时起，Newt时常会做一些好梦。

 

 

FIN


End file.
